Winter sounds
by Chinese colored
Summary: Sometimes, General Winter payed some visits to Ivan. Just to remind the Russian that he owed him his life. Just to make sure he didn't forget how he helped him.


**Summary:** Sometimes, General Winter payed some visits to Ivan. Just to remind the Russian that he owed him his life. Just to make sure he didn't forget how he helped him.

**Words:** 1039

**Warning(s): **Some... Verbal abuse.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Sure, they're mine. Suuuure.

**A/N:** Well, I found this theme on the kink meme, searching for something to inspire me... And well, I liked how this could come out :) So here it is, I hope you like it as much as **Vanushka** did 3

Reviews are well received~

* * *

Ivan pressed his back against the armchair, almost imperceptibly, while rubbing his temples with the hand that wasn't gripping the leather. Again, one of the General Winter's visits. At first, General Winter seemed to be a powerful ally, but time passed; and with the years, Ivan learned that he wanted just… Power. Souls, people to kill with his freezing hands. And that was the only reason for him to help Ivan.

When Ivan stopped being able to provide him of the people he demanded, General Winter started to visit him, trying to "convince" the Russian of giving him people to kill.

But there weren't any wars anymore, the world lived a relative age of peace, countries just didn't attack other countries anymore. And, of course… General Winter didn't like it, not a little bit. He grew more and more angry, his visits more and more violent.

"No more humans for me, you say?" He spat, with his sharp and cold voice. "Could it be… Are you not grateful, my little Ivan, for what I've done for you? The help I gave you?"

"Нет. The only thing you've done is… Kill. Not only the enemies' armies, but my people too, da? How can I be grateful for that?" Ivan narrowed his eyes, glaring at his once most reliable companion; his voice resounding against the walls of the room.

The General's eyes narrowed as well, but he didn't lose his composure, sharpening his words, so they would strike right into Ivan's core.

"And… What would have happened to you without me? Where would you be now? Forsaken child… Without me you'd have died, and you know that."

Ivan flinched visibly at his words. They were true. Absolutely true. But, not because they were true would he surrender in front of the General.

"My debt is more than paid, da? You have taken so many lives, it's enough. I don't need you, find some other person."

General Winter noticed the trembling in his voice, the minimum instant of hesitation in his words. And he took advantage, attacked with words turned into piercing, frozen crystals.

"You don't need me… But, still, I'm the only one who has always been by your side. Just me… You'll always be alone with me."

Ivan shut his eyes for a moment. That wasn't… Or was it? Doubts took over him. Had he always been alone? No… It couldn't be. Ever since he could remember, he had been searching for other people's warmth.

"Лжёшь! They're just lies… Toris… Toris was with me! For so many years… And Yao… Yao too, da!"

"You fool…" The General laughed, with his characteristic, cold laugh before going on with his speech, a cruel smile curving his lips. "If they loved you this much… Where are they now? They have left you… They don't care about you, they never did."

"ДОСТАТОЧНО! Shut up!" It almost sounded like a plea. Ivan had smashed his clenched fists on the armrests of his seat and gotten up, his tall figure lightly shaking with restrained anger. "Go. Get out of here."

"No, Ivan… I have to remind you… That I own this." The General stretched a hand towards the Russian's chest and, with a frozen claw, he gripped his heart, covering it with ice. "I can't let you forget it."

Ivan backed away a few steps, until his back was against the wall. In his eyes was the fear he always hide. A hand made its way to the place where his heart was, squeezing his chest, as if to calm this pain. The General simply took a step back and, with a bow of his head as an ironic salute, disappeared, leaving as the only proof of his existence a cold breeze and Ivan, who slipped down until he was sitting at the floor, clinging desperately to his own chest. Trying to soothe the trembling that shook him.

Someone barely pressed their palm against the wood of the door, outside, trying to assimilate what had been said into the room. He never knew that Ivan had to go through something like that… The words Winter had said were just… Something he himself wouldn't be able to stand. The voice of General Winter echoed in his mind, making him clench his fists with anger. But soon he calmed himself.

With a soft rustle, the room's door opened and revealed a dark haired head, and a soft voice calling the Russian, getting into the room and looking for him. Not seeing him, he took some steps more, wandering his gaze again all around the place, glancing at ever corner. Until he found him.

"Ivan… Are you ok, aru?" He asked, with a hesitant voice.

From the Russian, a soft and almost inaudible sob was heard, along with the rustle of his clothed when he shifted and changed his position, wrapping an arm around himself and burying his face into his own knees. Yao approached him, slowly, and kneeled in front of him, gently stretching a hand to barely touch his lightly colored locks of hair. This made the Russian gasp and draw away from his touch. Yao frowned, worried, and despite his resistance; managed to lift Ivan's head and make him look into his eyes.

"Yao-kun… I'm not feeling well now, da? Could you please come back later?" A sad smile placed itself on Ivan's lips, with a hint of an apology.

"Ivan… I heard everything, aru." With his fingertips, he lightly grazed his cheek, maybe trying to comfort him. "You… You're not alone, aru. I'm here… And I don't want to leave you, aru."

These simple words made Ivan widen his eyes in hope, not believing what he had just said.

"Действительно?" Blinking, Ivan lifted his free hand and placed it on Yao's, leading it to his heart. "I want Yao-kun… To take care of my heart. I don't want the General to take it away, da…"

"I'll never let something happen to it, aru… I promise." Yao bent and wrapped an arm around him, whispering three words into his ear. "我爱你"

"Я люблю тебя" Said Ivan, feeling the ice the General left upon his heart melt and disappear, thanks to Yao's warmth.


End file.
